


An Angel With A Demon

by Idiotwithatardis



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Protective Chloe Decker, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotwithatardis/pseuds/Idiotwithatardis
Summary: After speaking with Maze he released how she felt, feeling guilty about how she thought she had no one. He calls down one of his angelic sisters from heaven who has an interesting history with Maze.





	1. The Angel and Her Demon Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea i thought of after watching Lucifer, i feel like Maze deserves some happiness. Comment what you think and if you like it. Please enjoy.

Lucifer couldn’t stop thinking about Maze’s words, she was right. He hadn’t been putting her first, no one had. In her entire existence only one person had put her first, and that was a very long time ago.  
He sat at the piano, thinking of ways to help Maze, to fix this, then he remembered his wings, if he could travel to hell it could be possible to travel somewhere else. It could anger his father but Maze was worth it, she was always worth it. Putting down his drink, he unfolded his wings and with one last thought he set off.  
“I will fix this Maze, I promise.”

///

Maze was sitting at a bar, after talking with Pierce she decided to stay around for a bit. At least he was honest with her and she was a demon, punishing people is what she does.  
“Hello Maze, fancy seeing you here,” Maze rolled her eyes and turned to face Lucifer.  
“What do you want, didn’t I make myself clear.”  
“Well you did but I think I have something or rather someone for you.”  
“I don’t care Lucifer, there is nothing you can do or say. We’re done,” Maze put her drink down and stood up.  
“What do you have to lose,” Lucifer’s words made Maze think, what did she have to lose. Surely, she could give him this one last chance, and then crush him.  
“Lead the way.”

The drive back to Lux had been a quiet one, neither of them ready to speak. Lucifer drove quickly not wanting Maze to change her mind. They walked through the club quickly and went up to Lucifer’s apartment. The elevator doors opened and Maze stepped in.

“So, what did you want to show-,” Maze stopped, sitting on the couch was a young woman. She had long golden blonde hair and when she turned around Maze saw her sparkling blue eyes.  
“Aniela,” was all she said.  
“Hello Mazikeen, it’s lovely to see you again,” Aniela stood up and Maze ran to her.  
“You here, you’re really here. How, why?” Maze said, picking Aniela up and spinning her around, laughing with happiness.  
“I missed you so much Maze,” Aniela said, leaning up to kiss Maze.

After Maze had put her down (Very reluctantly) she turned towards Lucifer.  
“Did you do this, for me?” Maze asked in disbelief.  
“You’re right Maze, I haven’t been putting you first no one has. But I knew Aniela would. You deserve this happiness,” Lucifer said holding Maze’s arms.  
“Thank you, Lucifer, I’m sorry for doubting you but this is the kindest thing you have ever done for me, the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me,” Maze pulled Lucifer into a hug.  
“It was nothing at all.”  
“Don’t think this means I’m not mad at you anymore. I’m still pissed as hell,” Maze said pulling back.  
“Of course, I know I have a lot to make up to you. I will try my best,” Lucifer said genuinely, “But for now you two can stay in the guest room.”

Maze walked back over to Aniela, taking her hand and leading her to the room, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at Lucifer mouthing thank you before disappearing out of his sight. For the first time ever, Lucifer knew he had done the right thing.

///With Maze///

Maze stared at Aniela who was sitting on the bed. Aniela looked up and smiled, “You going to stare all night or are you going to come to bed.”  
“I just can’t believe you’re here. After all this time I have you back,” Maze said, sitting on the bed.  
“I missed you so much.”  
“I missed you too my angel,” Maze said making Aniela laugh.  
“You must be tired. We can talk tomorrow but for now sleep,” Aniela said, laying down.  
“Anything you want Angel,” Maze answered, wrapping her arms around her.

For the first time in a very long time both of them slept happily, no nightmares, no memories just peaceful sleep. Lucifer checked in later that night making sure they were both ok, he saw them wrapped around each other. Locked in a tight embrace.

The demon and her angel, together again.


	2. An Spike In Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning detective, how are you this fine day,” Lucifer said walking into the office, smiling.  
> “I’m good, what has you in such a good mood.”  
> “Well Maze no longer wants to kill me and I got to meet up with an old friend, so all together a good day,” Lucifer replied.  
> “That’s good because we have a case, I’ll see you tonight ok,” Chloe gave Pierce as kiss before walking off with Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a mini update, enjoy.

Lucifer walked into the police station with a smile on his face, Maze was happy again. For the first time in what felt like forever Lucifer had actually fixed things and made her happy. His mood fell a bit once he saw Pierce and Chloe in Pierce’s office smiling and kissing but he refused to let that ruin his day.  
“Good morning detective, how are you this fine day,” Lucifer said walking into the office, smiling.  
“I’m good, what has you in such a good mood.”  
“Well Maze no longer wants to kill me and I got to meet up with an old friend, so all together a good day,” Lucifer replied.  
“That’s good because we have a case, I’ll see you tonight ok,” Chloe gave Pierce as kiss before walking off with Lucifer.

Their case was a young teenager, found dead in his house. The cuts on his wrist made them think suicide but Ella said otherwise.  
“You see we thought that to but the wound on the back of his head says otherwise,” she said handing them the biopsy reports.  
“So, he was murdered,” Chole confirmed.  
“Yes, most likely with a bat. We already have a list from his mother of people it could possibly be.”  
“Ok, bring that to us we’ll get started,” Chole said.

“Are you ok, you seem distracted today,” Chole asked Lucifer once Ella had left.  
“Never better, I just think I left my phone back in my room,” Lucifer said, checking inside his suit.  
“Is it really important.”  
“Yes actually, Maze might need me for something today and I’d rather be there for her.”  
“So, you fixed things then.”  
“I fixed some things but I still have making up to do.”

Their conversation ended when someone walked in the police station, it was Aniela, she was dressed in one of Maze’s leather jackets, she had styled her hair and put on some make-up.  
“Aniela darling, what have I done to have the pleasure of this visit,” Lucifer smiled.  
“You left your phone in the bedroom, also I saw the picture,” Aniela held out her hand with Lucifer’s phone.  
“Ah yes I’m sorry but I couldn’t resist,” When lucifer had gone to wake them up in the morning they were cuddled together and Lucifer couldn’t resist taking a picture of the cuteness.  
“Don’t worry about it, you can make it up to me with dinner tonight.”  
“How could I say no to that face,” Lucifer said with his usual charm.  
“Don’t be late, or I’ll make sure you will sleep on the couch tonight,” Aniela joked.  
With that she walked off, leaving Chloe confused at what happened. Lucifer smiled, they had inside jokes like that but of course they were very close and always joked around like that. Its what siblings do.  
“Who was that,” Dan asked.  
“An old friend, but never mind we have a case,” Lucifer replied.  
Chloe knew she didn’t have any right to be jealous but seeing Lucifer talk to someone like that and knowing they were probably a lot closer than just old friends. She shook those thoughts out of her head, You’re with Pierce she reminded herself.

But even though she had no right she still felt jealously still bubbled in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short, promise the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading and as always stay awesome


End file.
